


Страшила, Красная Шапочка и книга заклинаний

by Anonymous



Series: Глюки Изумрудного города [2]
Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Bad Fic, Crossover, Gen, Magical Portals, Real World meets Fictional World, Spells & Enchantments, Лотерея персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Книги заклинаний — штука опасная... но интересная... но опасная.





	

#### 1.

Дождь уныло стучал по зеленым витражам. Страшила сидел на троне и рассеянно прокручивал перед собой свиток. Эту летопись он знал, наверное, уже наизусть. Но делать больше было нечего.

Он встал, положил свиток на полку, хотел было взять другой, но передумал. Подойдя к окну, он несколько долгих минут смотрел на город, потом вернулся к книжным полкам. Взял энциклопедический словарь и уселся с ним на трон.

Это очень скучное занятие — читать словарь. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы читать его в сорок девятый раз.

Не удивительно поэтому, что, когда над дверью библиотеки звякнул колокольчик, означающий, что кто-то хочет видеть правителя, Страшила без сожалений отложил книгу. А уж когда он увидел, что посетитель принес новую книгу… И что это была за книга!

Не сопливая история с нулевым содержанием полезной информации, не искаженный пересказ давно известных по летописям событий, не фантазии, выдаваемые за законы природы… То есть, конечно, и здесь могли быть просто фантазии, но вид толстенного тома с непонятными загогулинами на обложке и столбиками непонятных слов на потемневших страницах внушал доверие. И еще больше к доверию располагал вид горожанина, нашедшего эту книгу, а именно тот факт, что ему явно хотелось от книги избавиться. Вознаграждение его интересовало очень мало, будущее возможное использование его находки для общего блага — еще меньше, и, кажется, если бы его приношение не взяли в библиотеку, он скорее выкинул бы книгу в канал, чем оставил ее у себя на чердаке, где, по его словам, она была обнаружена несколько недель назад. Конечно, всё это должно было бы заставить Страшилу насторожиться. Но, во-первых, он не боялся опасностей, ждавших его на пути, если путь этот вёл к истине. А во-вторых, этот прочитанный сорок восемь раз словарь…

#### 2.

Дождь закончился, и снова пошел, и снова закончился, и наступила жара, а потом гроза, а потом снова хорошая погода… Страшила всего этого будто не замечал. Он сидел в каморке за библиотекой и изучал новую книгу. День за днем, час за часом, без не нужных ему перерывов на сон и еду. Государственные дела тоже отошли на второй план. Даже когда пришел из Фиолетовой страны Железный Дровосек, Страшила хоть и вышел поприветствовать старого друга, но больше получаса без своих занятий не продержался и, рассказав, в чём дело, вернулся в свой кабинет. Дровосек последовал за ним: ему тоже было интересно, что за новое увлечение появилось у Трижды Премудрого.

— Это настоящая книга заклинаний, — объяснял Страшила, — как у волшебников бывают.

— Но ты же не волшебник, — попробовал отговорить его Дровосек.

— Неважно, — убежденно сказал Страшила. — У меня уже получаются простые заклинания. Вот, например — аламик, таламик, диррали, ниррали, — произнес он и выжидательно посмотрел куда-то под потолок. Там действительно, к немалому удивлению Дровосека, возникло что-то вроде светящегося шарика, который через пару секунд растворился в воздухе.

— И что это было? — уточнил Железный Дровосек.

— Заклинание освещения, — ответил Трижды Премудрый. — Просто концентрации не хватает. А так бы оно долго светило.

— Ради этого стоит учить заклинания? — удивился Дровосек.

— Да нет, это ерунда, — отмахнулся Страшила. — Я сегодня одну штуку хочу попробовать… Хочешь поприсутствовать?

Дровосек кивнул. На случай, если «штука» окажется опасной.

— Так, — сказал Страшила. — Для этого волшебства мне нужна какая-нибудь книга.

— Из библиотеки?

Библиотека действительно была самой доступной аль-тер-на-тивой.

— Ладно, сойдет и эта, — сказал правитель через минуту, возвращаясь в кабинет со сборником сказок. — Так даже интереснее.

Положив раскрытую книжку на стол и пристроив рядом — для страховки — свой гримуар, он начертил на стене угольком кривоватый круг начал читать заклинание. Длинное и страшное.

#### 3.

Вечерело. Железный Дровосек в неизвестно какой по счёту раз тыкал руками в стену, надеясь снова открыть портал. Страшила сгорбился над своей книгой заклинаний.

Старушка и девочка, сидящие на двух креслах в углу, листали книгу сказок, шептались, ойкали и хихикали.

— У меня одно предположение, — сказал наконец Страшила. — Волка почему-то не зарубили, поэтому и выбраться из него нельзя. А значит, нельзя выбраться и отсюда.

— А как это связано? — спросил Дровосек.

— Не знаю, — развел руками правитель. — Но мне кажется, что как-то связано. Это ведь портал не только в пространстве, но и во времени. По-моему, между его открытиями может пройти сколько угодно времени, главное — чтобы совпадало количество. Но он не открывается, а значит, оно не совпадает.

— А по-моему, вы просто опоздали открыть обратный проход, — сказала старушка.

— Ну не надо, бабушка, — смутилась девочка. — Не видишь, люди стараются.

— А может, это ход просто ведет только в одну сторону? — спросил Дровосек.

— Но в сказке-то он сработал в обе! — Страшила в отчаянии захлопнул книгу. — А сейчас не сработал!

— А если в сказке вообще не было никакого хода? Ну съел их волк, ну побыли в животе…

— В животе у волка выжить нереально…

— А другую дверь никак нельзя открыть? — нерешительно спросила девочка. — Если эта не открывается?

— Да в том-то и дело, что можно, — объяснил Страшила, — но вы можете вернуться только через эту же. Иначе оба мира могут просто разрушиться.

— А вы можете пройти к нам? Я просто хочу предупредить маму, что задержусь…

— Разумеется! — ответил Страшила торопливо. — И тебя мы тоже вернем. Надо только придумать как. Нам не впервой возвращать маленьких девочек к родителям.

— Вот что, — решительно сказал Дровосек. — Открывай новый портал. Я пройду в мир сказки, прибью этого волка и выпущу этих милых дам домой. Ненавижу убивать, но сейчас без этого нельзя.

— Слишком рискованно, — пробормотал Страшила, — но может помочь. Так, Шапочка, дай-ка мне эту книжку, она мне снова понадобится…

#### 4.

— Я ужасно боялся, что ты не вернешься, — сказал Страшила.

— А я ужасно боялся, что не вернусь.

— А эта картинка в книжке даже лучше, когда ты там нарисован.

— Ну, это вряд ли, — сказал Дровосек сконфуженно. — Кстати, а где твоя книга заклинаний?

Теперь смутился Страшила.

— В библиотеке. Ну, не совсем в библиотеке… В закрытом хранилище. Так надежнее.


End file.
